Geist der Weihnacht
by Ellie172
Summary: Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Hermine strickt Fäustlinge, Draco findet kein Geschenk und Dumbledore lacht sich, aufgrund einer seiner tollen Ideen, mal wieder ins Fäustchen. [Prolog up]
1. Prolog

Pairings: Draco / Harry, Hermine / Ron  
Disclaimer: Orte, Figuren und so gehören J:K. Rowling und / oder Warner Bros. Allein der Plot is meins "g" "Plot festhalt"  
Genre: General / Romance / Weihnachts-Fic (is das ein Genre?)  
Warning: Wer Slash oder kitschige Weihnachtsstorys nicht mag, sollte ganz schnell von hier weg... Na los, worauf wartet ihr? ... So, nur noch Leute da, die's lesen wollen? Gut, dann kanns weiter gehen

A/N: Dieses Lied singen wir gerade mit dem VP (Vokalpraktischer Kurs, ist so etwas wie Chor). Leider habe ich nirgends einen Interpreten gefunden. Aber der Text hat mich irgendwie zu einer Geschichte inspiriert... Ich hoffe, dass ich das (erste) Chap so schnell wie möglich fertig bekomme

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit....

**_Geist der Weihnacht_**

_Es ist in Liedern die die Kinder heut singen,  
steckt unterm Tannenbaum in herrlichen Dingen.  
Dort wo du Liebe findest, wirkt der Geist der Weihnacht._

_In welcher Freundlichkeit die Zweie sich teilen,  
in trauter Zweisamkeit ein Stündchen verweilen.  
Dort wo du Liebe fundest, wirkt der Geist Weihnacht._

_Das ist die Zeit der frohen Herzen,  
wo man einander gern hat und's dem andern sagt!  
Es ist nebst Punsch und heißem Obstsaft  
die Zeit der frohen Botschaft,  
wo keiner weint und klagt!_

_Man kann die andern mit Geschenken beglücken  
man kann zum Beispiel ein paar Fäustlinge stricken.  
Wo so viel Liebe ist, dort wirkt der Geist der Weihnacht._

_Es wünscht die Seele sich beim schönen Fest der Liebe,  
dass es zumindest bis zum Sommer so bliebe.  
Wo man sich näher kommt, da wirkt der Geist der Weihnacht._

_Das ist die Zeit der frohen Lieder,  
wo man einander gern hat und's dem andern sagt.  
Und es ist nebstPunsch und heißem Obstsaft  
die Zeit der frohen Botschaft,  
wo keiner weint und klagt!_


	2. Merry Christmas!

A/N: Ich widme dieses Chap SweetChrisi, die mir die erste Review geschrieben hat Thx für deine Review und "knuddel" dafür, dass ich jetzt weiß, woher das Lied ist

A/N²: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die beiden Pairings nur ansatzweise drin vorkommen... ich hoffe, das macht nichts... ;

Danke auch an meine zweite Reviewerin (oder mein zweiter Reviewer?) Leseteufel!

-----

Es war Anfang Dezember. Um Hogwarts herum lag hoher Schnee, die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes lagen wie unter einer Schicht von Puderzucker und an den Fenstern bildeten sich jetzt schon kleine Eisblumen.  
Die Schüler liefen auch im Schloss mit Schal und Handschuhen herum, da es drinnen nicht viel wärmer war als draußen. Daran änderten auch die zahlreichen Feuer nichts, die jetzt sogar in den Kerkern brannten.

Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter Hogwarts, saß in seinem Büro an seinem Schreibtisch dem Kamin zugewandt, einen Becher auf dem Hogwartswappen prangte und in dem heißer dampfender Kakao war in seinen Händen und grinste.

„Professor, muss das wirklich sein?" Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, war die erste, die die Sprache wiederfand. Dennoch sah sie den Schulleiter nicht an, sondern sah nachdenklich auf ihren Becher, der mit dem Gryffindorwappen verziert war und auch Kakao enthielt. Allerdings mit Sahne und einem Schuss Feuerwhisky.

Die Hauslerer Sprout, Flitwick und Snape hingegen sahen Dumbledore abwartend an.

„Doch, doch, das muss sein. Wir wollen schließlich die Beziehung der Häuser untereinander fördern", sprach er, gluckste und nahm einen Schluck Kakao.

„Aber...", wollte der Hauslehrer Slytherins einlenken.

„Kein 'Aber', Professor Snape. Ich halte es für eine hervorragende Idee..."

-----

Es war Samstag morgen, Hogsmeade Wochenende. Alle Schüler saßen an den Haustischen, auch wenn viele noch zu sehr verschlafen waren.

Dumbledore stand von seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch auf und klatschte kurz in die Hände. Sofort sah jeder einzelne Schüler auf, einige weiter kauend, andere, als wären sie gerade erst wieder wach geworden.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich dieses Jahr sogar den Erstklässlern erlaubt habe, an diesem Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Nun, der Grund dafür ist ganz einfach: Um die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern zu verringern habe ich mir dieses Jahr etwas besonderes überlegt. Jeder von Ihnen bekommt ein Zettelchen, auf dem ein Name aus ihrem Jahrgang steht. Es kann schon mal sein, dass diese Person aus ihrem Haus ist, aber Sie selbst sind es ganz sicher nicht. Nun, um zum Wesentlichen zurück zu kommen. Dieser Person müssen sie dann ein Geschenk machen, dürfen aber weder sie noch ihre Freund fragen. Verlassen Sie sich ganz auf Ihr Gefühl." Dumbledore lächelte, setzte sich wieder hin und genau in diesem Augenblick erschien vor jedem der Schüler ein kleiner, zusammengefalteter Zettel.

An den Tischen hörte man jetzt leises rascheln, hier und dort ein leises Fluchen oder einen glücklichen Aufschrei.

Hermine lächelte. Sie wusste schon, was sie Ron schenken würde. Ihn hatte sie bekommen.

„Na, Hermine, hast du bekommen, wen du erhofft hast?" Hermine sah zu Harry. Er hatte doch nicht... Er konnte doch nicht... Er DURFTE es nicht gesehen haben! „Denkst du, dass ich es gesehen habe?" Hermine nickte leicht. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber weißt du, es ist recht offensichtlich...", er sah zu Ron hinüber, der seinen Zettel noch nicht einmal angesehen hatte sondern immer noch Cornflakes aß und grüblerisch auf den Kürbissaft starrte. „Nun, wohl auch nicht für jeden", sagte er wieder an Hermine gewandt und zwinkerte ihr zu. Harrys beste Freundin grinste.

„Und wen hast du, Harry?" „Da ich gar nichts erhofft habe, ist eigentlich jeder in Ordnung. Und zum Glück ist es nicht Draco", lachte Harry.

Doch der war nicht so gut gelaunt. Wütend hatte er seinen Zettel zerknüllt und stand gerade fluchend vom Slytherintisch auf.

„Crabbe! Goyle!" Die beiden Bodyguards standen auf und flankierten den Eisprinzen der Slyterhins, der mit schnellen Schritten die große Halle verließ und in Richtung der Slytherinkerker verschwand.

-----

In Hogsmeade herrschte reges Treiben. An der Ecke des Honigtopfes stand eine Gruppe junger Hexen und Zauberer und sang „Deck the halls¹", und „Die drei Besen" war überfüllt. Auf dem Marktplatz stand ein riesiger, mit Schnee bestäubter Tannenbaum unter dem große Geschenkatrappen lagen und er selber war geschmückt mit kichernden Feen, glitzernden Eiszapfen und oben auf der Spitze leuchtete ein großer Stern. Neben dem Baum war ein kleiner Stand an dem zwei Hexen Punsch für die Älteren und heißen Obstsaft für die Jüngeren verkauften. Ein älterer Zauberer bot Schlittenfahrten an, und einige junge Hexen und kleine Kinder standen begeistert dabei und streichelten die Pferde, die vor den Schlitten gespannt waren und an deren Geschirren kleine Glöckchen baumelten.

Viele Hogwartsschüler rannten von einem Geschäft zum anderen, auf der Suche nach einem möglichen passenden Weihnachtsgeschenk, andere wiederum gingen nur in einen Laden und fanden dort sofort das Richtige.

Hermine, Harry und Ron standen an dem Stand der zwei Hexen und tranken heißen Punsch.

„Los, Hermine, sag schon! Warum hast du kein Geschenk gekauft?" Ron, neugierig wie immer, versuchte seine Freundin auszufragen.

„Ganz einfach Ron, weil ich das Geschenk nicht kaufen muss. Und jetzt wüsste ich gerne von dir, Harry, für wen du das Buch gekauft hast."

Harry, der das Buch „Zaubertränke leicht gemacht - So lernen sie in einem Monat Tränke perfekt zu brauen" gekauft hatte, grinste. „Könnt ihr euch das nicht vorstellen? Wer aus unserem Jahrgang kann ein solches Buch gebrauchen?"

Hermine schlug sich vor die Stirn. "Oh man, dass ich daran nicht gedacht hab! Du hast Neville bekommen, stimmt's?" Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr was dagegen habt, ihr Zwei, aber ich geh jetzt mal zurück. Mir wird nämlich kalt."Harry trank sein Glas aus und gab es den beiden Hexen zurück. Mittlerweile sang der Chor beim Honigtopf „We wish you a Merry Christmas". Hermine und Ron tranken auch aus und beeilten sich, Harry noch einzuholen.

In der Zeit stellte Draco mittlerweile den dritten Laden auf den Kopf um das richtige Geschenk zu finden. Hätte ihn jemanden gefragt, hätte er es natürlich nie zugegeben, aber heimlich war er schon länger in Potter verliebt. Nachts gingen ihm diese grünen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er konnte kaum schlafen. Tagsüber sah er Potter oft, hatte kaum Hunger und war viel zu müde um im Unterricht richtigaufzupassen. Nur Blaise Zabini, seinem besten Freund, war aufgefallen, dass etwas mit Draco nicht stimmte.

Dieser war es jetzt auch, der Draco auf eine Kette aufmerksam machte.

„Hey, Drac, wär die nicht was?", rief Blaise durch den halben Laden und hielt ein Lederband mit Drachenanhänger hoch. Der Drache hatte leuchtend grüne Augen und jedes kleine Detail war ausgearbeitet. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar die kleinen Schuppen und die Krallen an den Zehen erkennen. Der Drache hatte die Flügel gespreitzt und der Schwanz wand sich in Schlangenlinien nach unten.

„Das ist... wow...", vorsichtig nahm Draco den Anhänger in die Hand, ging zur Kasse und legte ihn behutsam auf den Tisch.

-----

Mittlerweile waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Es war das letzte Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien. Die große Halle war mittlerweile auch schon Weihnachtlich geschmückt und die meisten waren schon in Weihnachts- und Ferienstimmung.

Professor Dumbledore hatte beim Frühstück verkündet, dass sie am letzten Tag bevor es in die Ferien ging, die Sachen untereinander verteilen sollten. Dazu würden zwei große Säcke an den Eingangstüren der großen Halle gestellt in die dann jeder sein Geschenk, das mit einem Zettelchen, auf dem der Empfänger stehen soll, versehen sein soll, hinein tun soll.

An diesem Abend saßen Hermine und Harry am Kamin. Harry lesend und Hermine strickend.

Plötzlich sah Harry auf. „Sag mal, Herm, warum strickst du eigentlich von Hand? Mit Magie würde das doch viel schneller gehen... Und, vor allem, WAS strickst du?"

Hermine grinste. „Das werden Fäustlinge. Und ich stricke sie selber, weil... Nun ja, einfach, weil ich es passender finde... Du verstehst, was ich meine, nicht wahr?" Sie zwinkerte ihrem Freund zu.

Die Tage vergingen und Hermine saß jeden Abend vor dem Kamin und strickte an den Handschuhen, oft in der Gesellschaft von Harry, denn Ron ging schon immer früh ins Bett. Am Abend bevor die Geschenke verteilt werden sollten saßen Hermine und Harry noch bis ein Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry, damit Hermine nicht ganz alleine war, und Hermine, weil sie die Handschuhe fertig bekommen wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen, Hermine war glücklich, weil sie die Handschuhe noch fertig bekommen hatte, ging sie mit Harry und Ron runter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Alle drei ließen die Geschenke in einen der Säcke fallen, gingen dann hinein und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Als alle Schüler da waren, klatschte Professor Dumbledore in die Hände, die Säcke kamen hereingeflogen und platzierten sich vor dem Lehrertisch.

„Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben daran gedacht, Schilder auf die Geschenke zu kleben, oder sonst irgendwie daran zu befestigen. Sonst können sie im Moment nicht verteilt werden."

Der Schulleiter klatschte noch einmal in die Hände und die Geschenke flogen zu ihren Zielpersonen. Jeder Schüler hatte nach kurzer Zeit ein Geschenk vor sich auf dem Teller liegen.

„Ich und meine Kollegen wünschen Ihnen allen frohe Weihnachten!"

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hin und öffnete jetzt selber das Geschenk, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und wahrscheinlich von einem seiner Kollegen kam.

Harry packte sein Geschenk aus und hielt ein Lederband mit Drachenanhänger in den Händen. Die Augen des Drachen hatten die gleiche Farbe wie seine Augen. „Wow...", flüsterte er leise und bewunderte immer noch den filigran gearbeiteten Drachen.

Erst kurze Zeit später bemerkte er die kleine Weihnachtskarte, die dabei war:

_An: Harry Potter_

_Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!_

_In Liebe_

Am Slyterintisch sah Draco Malfoy zum Gryffindorstisch hinüber und lächelte, als er sah, wie Hermine sich von Harry die Kette umlegen lies.

„Wer weiß, Harry", flüsterte er leise, „vielleicht findest du ja noch heraus, von wem du den Anhänger bekommen hast." Er wandte sich selber wieder dem Zaubertränkebuch zu, das er von einer Ravenclaw bekommen hatte.

----

So, ich hoffe, euch hat diese kleine Geschichte gefallen. Ich bezweifle, dass es ein Sequel, oder ein weiteres Kapitel dazu geben wird. Und da ich auch nicht weiß, wie das mit einem neuen (Weihnachts-)Projekt wird, das ich im Kopf habe (LeakyC, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja nach Weihnachten?), wünsche ich euch allen jetzt schon mal frohe Weihnachten und ganz viele Geschenke. (Übrigens, falls ihr mir ein kleines Geschenk machen wollt: Ich freue mich über jede kleine Review!)


End file.
